


Party All Night - Mibba

by Alonginginmybones



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Horror, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonginginmybones/pseuds/Alonginginmybones
Summary: This is from my mibba account alonginginmybones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my mibba account alonginginmybones.

Santa Carla, California  
9:30 PM  
“Murder Capital of the World”

Another child had gone missing in the bustling city of Santa Carla, California. And while it wasn’t someone I was familiar with it still made me upset and angry as I was walking home alone from the boardwalk. I knew who had caused the disappearance and why they caused the disappearance but I was under a gag order from the boys.

If I spoke to anyone about the killings then not only would they kill me but my family too. Unlike the last girl David had enticed in to the lair, I wasn’t stupid enough to drink the blood. Even with the chanting of my name and the manipulation that came so easily to the bloodsucking creatures I had come to protect (and somehow twistedly love). Especially Paul.

Paul had been the reason I was sucked in to the world of darkness and fear, he had followed me down the boardwalk and then tracked my home down. Until one night he was outside my window with a sarcastic smirk.

He was charming, attractive, and extremely mysterious. Making me want everything to do with the boy. He reciprocated my feelings as well, in his own way of course. It was slightly sarcastic, and antagonizing but I loved it. And he loved the attention I gave him in return, it only took a few months for me to become a part of the group of boys he hung around with.

It was spread quickly throughout Santa Carla that I was off limits and not to be bothered by the other men in the city. So for the past year I had been meeting up with the boys on the boardwalk, I watched as they terrorized and tortured the youth all night long. Only to throw their bodies away like they were nothing.

I’ve been dreaming of the day when I could break away from them; I didn’t like the feeling of having blood on my hands. Even if I didn’t commit the crime I knew who had done it and I didn’t come forward. I couldn’t keep up with the high charged and murderous lifestyle that they lived. It wasn’t for me and I didn’t want it, I never did.

“Hey Lys!” a voice called, “Lys wait up!”

I groaned when I heard Scott’s voice coming from behind me, I had been told by Paul himself that my friendship with the human, as he said needed to end or else he would kill him. Naturally I knew that he wasn’t kidding so instead of being rude, or mean to my best friend I just ignored him and avoided him at all costs.

“I can’t talk right now…” I lied, even though I knew that they had gone to eat for the night but since Paul has staked a claim on me he somehow managed to keep tabs on me at all times no matter where I happened to roam.

“Come on Lyssa,” Scott whined as he jogged to keep up with me, “You’ve been ‘busy’ since school ended, what’s going on with you?”

“Nothing I’ve just picked up more hours at Max’s shop to help support the household…” I told him, hoping to send the message that I didn’t want to be bothered.

“Oh that’s cool,” he replied, “I thought it was because you were hanging around with those assholes.”

I pulled my hair back with a sigh, “It has nothing to do with them.”

“I think it has everything to do with them,” Scott complained, “I’ve even heard that you’re dating the one who looked like a young Dee Snider.”

I swallowed while it was the truth I didn’t like to hear it out loud; therefore I denied it by impulse to whoever said something about it. Scott was no different.

“Well it’s a called a rumor for a reason Scotty…” I told him as I pulled the jacket Paul gave me closer around myself and continued to walk at a faster pace. I still had a long way to go before I was home safely, and now I had to protect my friend from getting hurt as well.

“So you aren’t seeing the creep then?”

The sound of motorcycles pervaded the air and four head lights seemed to be travelling closer and closer by the second, I felt the panic rise in my throat and I turned quickly toward Scott with what I was sure to be a nervous expression.

“Go…”

“What?” he questioned me.

“Get out of here now,” I repeated with a gesture, “Before they see you.”

“Before who sees me Lys?” Scott asked me stupidly, “What are you talking about?”

I tried to push him away but by then it was too late they had closed in on us and stopped their engines and were staring at us, my heart beat rapidly against my rib cage as my eyes wandered over each boy. When my eyes landed on Paul, I swallowed he was eying my friend like a bug he could squash beneath his riding boot.

“I thought you were going home Lyssa?” David asked me.

“I was,” I mumbled unhappily.

“You bothering my girl?” Paul asked, leaning up from his bike seat.

“He wasn’t doing anything wrong Paul,” I told him softly, “He saw me walking home alone, he just wanted to make sure I was safe.”

A rumble of laughter went through the group of men at my answer, “So chivalry still exists how about that?”

Scott let out a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, “Yeah.”

“We’re just gonna go guys,” I told them quietly and humbly, “It’s getting late and my Dad wants me home.”

“Lyssa…” Paul called out when I turned my friend around with me.

“Yes?” I asked like the obedient slave I had turned in to.

He gave me a nod toward the back of his bike and I bit my lip, I looked toward my friend in hopelessness. A silent cry to passed through my gaze to his but I don’t think he really understood how dire his situation was.

“Lyssa,” my so called boyfriend called again when I took too long to respond to his command. I sighed as I looked around before leaving my best friend’s side to hop on the back of the motorcycle, with a hand from Paul I situated myself in my usual spot. I mouthed a goodbye to Scott and with a rev of the engine we were speeding down the residential street leaving my doomed best friend to his own fate as I had to deal with mine.

We rode a few blocks with the others but with one hand signal the others completed a U-turn and sped away in the opposite direction. I gulped in fear not that Dwayne, David, Or Marco would have been any help to me anyway. I guess it was just a silly human safety mechanism.

“I thought we talked about this Lys…” Paul chided in that ever sarcastic tone of his.

“He came up to me,” I grumbled but knew he could hear me over the roar of the bike.

“I didn’t see you doing much to turn him away.”

“I was trying Paul but he’s worried about me.”

“Yeah?” he asked me, “Well what about me?”

“What about you?”

“You bored of me or something?” he asked angrily, “You want a human kid instead?”

“No!” I snapped, “He came up to me Pauley I haven’t spoken to him in months since we’ve started seeing each other.”

“Good,” he replied with a beautiful smile as he pulled up in front of my house, I carefully pulled myself down off the bike and began to walk toward my gate but I was pulled back roughly in to his broad chest.

“Forgetting something?” he asked me his eyes twinkling with amusement.

“My dad could be watching us,” I replied trying to squirm away, “I don’t want him to see you.”

“Oh so it’s like that huh?” Paul asked me, “You’re ashamed of me?”

“I’m not ashamed of you,” I replied resting my hands on his chest, “I just want to ease my Dad in to this whole dating thing I don’t want him to freak out about us. I’m still his little girl remember?”

He nodded his head with a chuckle, “Right I forgot.”

“I’ve gotta go,” I repeated myself, “I don’t wanna get in trouble.”

“Alright,” he replied pulling me in for a quick kiss, “I’ll pick you up tomorrow night around seven.”

I nodded my head with a smile.

“Say it.”

“Paul really—”

“Say it Lys.”

“I love you Paul…”

“That’s my girl,” he chuckled before popping a piece of gum in to his mouth, “I love ya too, sweet dreams baby girl.”

I backed away as he turned his bike back on and sped away. I waved goodbye and ran up my walkway until I was safely in side. The sound of the door alerted my father who had been sitting in his favorite chair reading his newspaper.

“Long night kiddo?”

I nodded my head, “You can say that.”

“I heard a motorcycle outside…”

“It was just someone passing by Daddy,” I told my father before placing a kiss on his bald head, 

“Don’t worry about it.”


	2. Two

5:30 PM  
Stanton Residence  
The Next Day

I finished up my house chores and then checked my watch to see that I had about one and half hours before I was to be picked up by the long haired boy so I put the vacuum back in the closet, I ruffled my sister, Lilly’s, hair on my way back to the kitchen.

“Dad I’m finished.”

“You dusted the tables?” he grunted from, yet again, behind his newspaper.

“Yup.”

“Cleaned the windows?”

“Yes.”

“Vacuumed the carpets?”

“Yes Daddy,” I chuckled although I was frustrated with his questioning, “Everything on my list is done.”

“Good,” he replied and when he folded his newspaper I knew he needed to add something I wasn’t going to be happy with, “I have one more thing for you to do for me.”

“And what’s that?”

“I’ve got to pull the graveyard shift at the hospital tonight so I need you to watch your sister.”

I groaned, “Dad I have plans!”

“And now you don’t unless they include your sister…” he replied with a bearded smile, “Listen Lys I wouldn’t ask you if I had any other options but you know we have slim to none. So please be fair and do this one thing for me okay?”

“Fine,” I grumbled before crossing my arms and my Dad smiled in triumph, “But I want money to order a pizza.”

“Deal,” he replied pulling a twenty from his wallet and laying it down on the table near me, “That should cover the tip as well, remember no suggestive programming, oh and no suggestive boys either.”

I rolled my eyes, “Of course not Dad.”

He chuckled his burley laugh, “Just trying to keep my little girl pure for as long as I can.”

“Oh my God,” I buried my eyes in my hand even though I knew my purity had been abandoned in many more ways than one, “Dad you have nothing to worry about alright? I’ve watched Lilly a million times before.”

“I know,” he stood and then wrapped his strong arm around me before placing a kiss on my head, “Ever since your mom died I’ve just become a little more nervous than I had ever been…”

“It’s okay Dad,” I may have lied through my teeth, “We’re going to be fine.”

“You know I love you girls.”

“We love you too Dad,” I replied placing a kiss on his bald head this time. “Go on before you’re late.”

“I’m going, I’m going!”

I chuckled as he scrambled around pulling on his scrubs, searching for his stethoscope and when he was finally done getting ready he joined us in the living room giving Lilly and me another kiss on the head before he picked up my five-year-old sister.

“Remember to listen to what Lyssa says,” Dad told her with a chuckle, “She’s always going to look out for you.”

She nodded her light brown locks before, “Okay Daddy.”

“Good girl,” he placed her back on the sofa next to me before placing another kiss on my head, “Remember the rules kiddo, I’m counting on you.”

“It’ll be fine Dad I swear.”

He gave me a smile and a relenting head nod before waving goodbye. Also with a reminder of Lilly’s bedtime then he finally left us alone. I put on some cartoons for my little sister, as I figured out what I was going to do. I bit my nails harshly nearly down to the bone.

I didn’t want Lilly to be exposed to Paul for two reasons, One: he was a vampire first and foremost and I didn’t want any of them to use her against me in a means to get what they wanted. And Two: my sister couldn’t keep a secret if her life depended on it. Knowing Paul’s flashy, and ‘you have to know me’ attitude I was a hundred percent sure that she would say something to our father about him.

I let an hour pass by before I got off my ass to go and order the pizza, “You don’t like anything but cheese right Lilly White?”

“Uh-huh,”she told me with a cute smile.

“I’ll be right back then okay?” I asked her as I headed toward the kitchen to use the wall phone, I knew the kid who picked up to take my order and unfortunately he had on the phone longer than it should have taken me to order one pizza.

So while the boy had me on the phone the doorbell rang, “Lilly wait for me!”

“Really Seth all I want to do is order a plain cheese pizza before your dad’s store closes…” I told the kid as I watched my little sister walk past the kitchen, to do what I feared the most and that was to answer the door.

“Lilly I said to wait for me!” I called after her hanging up the receiver to chase her to the front door.

“Paul,” I stopped in my tracks when the boy was standing in the main entry way just outside my front door, he was giving my little sister a breathtaking smile and she seemed to be eating it right up, “What are you doing here?”

His smile faded away at the sound of my question, “We had a date remember?”

“I can’t go out tonight,” I told him reluctantly, “I have to watch my sister.”

The frown on his face seemed to make my skin crawl, “Let’s bring her with us.”

“My Dad doesn’t want me to bring her to the boardwalk,” I replied softly, “I’m sorry.”

A flash of gold spread throughout his irises at my refusal to leave the house, “You trying to ditch me Lyssa?”

“No Paul,” I replied lifting my little sister from her spot by my side, “I’m just trying to stay out of trouble with my father.”

He eyed me up and down before turning his gaze on my sister, “What’s your name cutie?”

She giggled despite my glare, “Stop it Paul.”

“I’m Lilly.”

“That’s a pretty name,” the vampire told her with his entire vampire like charm, “I’m Paul and if it’s okay with you I’d like to come inside and visit with you and your sister?”

“It’s alwight wit me,” she giggled before leaning up in to my ear, “He’s pwetty.”

I snorted as our only source of safety was now shot to hell. Paul pulled our flimsy screen door open and stepped right inside like he owned the place, I backed away with my sister in my arms toward the kitchen.

“I was in the middle of ordering dinner,” I told him as he looked around my house sneaking glances at my family photos that lay on the coffee table.

“What are we eating?”

I rolled my eyes at his cocky demeanor, “Pizza.”

“Good,” he replied as he twirled a picture frame in his hand, “Another sister?”

“My mother actually…”

He gave this look of appreciation before setting the photo back down gently, “You look like her.”

“Thanks,” I shrugged the sister up my arm, “I’m gonna order the pizza, we’ll be right back.”

“I’ll take her,” Paul offered with his arms out toward my little sister.

“It’s not a big deal.”

“What are you afraid I’ll drop her or something?” he asked me, “I take care of Laddie all the time.”

“He’s a bit sturdier than Lilly White…”

Paul chuckled, “I’ll take extra caution with her.”

I looked down to my baby sister; she was so preciously innocent I didn’t want her to get hurt. But I have seen Paul take the littlest vampire under his wing; there was a part of me that trusted him with a young child but the other side, the side that constantly reminded me of what he was and how he lived with what he was, over powered my trust.

I couldn’t just put Lilly the hands of a person I knew wasn’t a person at all but who in actuality was a monster. But if I didn’t put my trust in Paul then he would whine about it like a baby, and then I would have to smooth everything over because his ego was so huge that when it was wounded it was nearly broken.

“Paul she gets nervous around strangers…”

He waved at her and she giggled rapidly, “She seems okay to me.”

I sighed, “Alright fine.”

“Careful,” I cautioned him as we completed the hand off.

Lilly seemed comfortable enough only because she played with Paul’s jacket and the beading on it before she ultimately switched to his hair; the smile on his face never went away as he watched her. She held a lock of his hair before she smiled in return.

“You’re pwetty.”

I actually let out a chuckle at my sister’s statement and also the expression Paul’s face, he looked at my sister like he was confused but then he busted out that charming grin of his.

“Thanks kid,” he replied with a laugh of his own, “You’re not too bad yourself.”

Seeing that they got along just fine or fine enough I went in to the kitchen and finally placed my order having received Seth’s father instead of Seth. When I entered the living room again I saw my sister on Paul’s lap and they seemed to be having an interesting conversation.

“You like my sissy?”

Paul nodded his head with a hum, “I do.”

“You think she’s pwetty too?”

“Of course,” he replied with another chuckle of humor, “You’re a funny kid.”

“Tank you!” she cheered happily, “Lyssa I like him.”

“Me too Lilly White,” I smiled at her before sitting down next to them on the couch, “Now come on let’s get you washed up for dinner.”

I shared a gaze with the predator in the room. I knew that once my sister was in bed he’d finally be able to get what he wanted in the first place. That was either blood, sex, or power. Perhaps all three. Either way I wasn’t sure If I had it in me tonight, and I wasn’t sure I could put him off any longer than I already have.


End file.
